Not All Skags Are Monsters
by Sunshine Muncher
Summary: Blood-eye a young skag has her life forever changed in many ways in a quest to save her sister from Hyperion, and get revenge. (Content Rating may change over time) not all Skags are evil, just an insite into what I think a Skags life could be like...sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought it might be sort of interesting to have a story about a skag, Who turns about to be part human, all because of Patricia Tannis, this character Riley, or as her skag name, Blood-eye/Riley Is the only thing I own. **

**i thought of making the Skags have some sort of order, and I wondered what it would be like to them, **

**(and no, she is not a wereskag. though I only thought of it when I was posting this)**

**so I'll tell you a bit about Riley, I have a new description since I found the perfect drawing from my own drawings too, (since she may be a pernament character as a vault hunter in other books)**

**-Riley, has spiky long red and white hair. She has piercing blue eyes, and she is tall and thin.**

**Riley's hands are slightly beast like with retractable long claws that deal corrosive damage, she has some features of her original self. **

**She has natural armour running along her spine down the her lower back, she has it running from her chest and collar bone to her finger tips along the top. Her skin is leathery and light brown.**

**Riley can shift back into her original shape, which is a badass corrosive skag, (to give you an idea) she can jump far distances, she is fast and unnaturally strong more than Brick is even.**

**Riley prefers to use a sword as her weapon and also enjoys using sniper rifles, corrosive mostly and incendiary pistols or repeaters as a favourite side arm.**

**her favourite colour is red (because it reminds her of blood), she loves to kill bandits in her pass time (possibly psychopathic?) her favourite food is anything, almost anything with hot sauce or acid, (I don't know why, I just thought of that...), and she is very moody when woken up badly in the morning.**

**...so enjoy!**

**please leave a review if you liked it! **

Blood-eye watched from the den as her siblings leapt around play fighting. Sharp-claw, roared playfully, taunting Swift-shadow and Red-eye. Blood-eye observed amused as Swift-shadow leapt, claws glinting. Sharp-claw who was the second oldest of the litter nimbly dodged his younger sister.

The momentum of her leap sent Swift-shadow tumbling into a rock.

Red-eye was more calculating, also the youngest. She dodged around Sharp-claw, weaving back and forth in and out of the reach of his deadly claws. Eventually, Red-eye bowled into her older brother with her hard forehead and sent him tumbling onto the ground.

Blood-eye was proud, soon she would be able to go out hunting with her family at her side. Already, Blood-eye was a fierce fighter. She was able to best her elders, and even her own parents, Dark-claw, and Ash-eye.

The entire pack was so proud of Blood-eye, since she was also in her adolescent years though at the end, younger than any memoriable pack member in any pack, except of course the most ferocious skag ever known, Death-maw, or as known by humans, Skagzilla.

Blood-eye was also lucky enough to be born with abilities to use acid as another alternate weapon.

Blood-eye even was given a name, and apparently a bounty by humans, known as, Riley, the second deadliest skag. Why they named her, and used that name, it continued to confuse her.

but personally, she sort of liked the name Riley, and she would call herself that if it didn't go against the rules. That was why Skagzilla was cast out and shunned.

Another confusing thing, was that when young Skags were named, it was based on thier characteristics or abilities. Blood-eye was sort of untrue, since her eyes were actually blue. But perhaps, her parents had seen the powerful and savage side. But Blood-eye had no way of knowing.

Plus, she didn't believe that she was that dangerous, she was just trying to prove herself to the other packs, and survive, especially since her mother Ash-eye died, killed by a human and sold for money, this made Blood-eye bitter and angry, wanting revenge on every human who threatened her, or her pack.

Blood-eye was jolted out of her trance when footsteps fell behind her and she scrambled up to see the Alpha leader of her pack, who had taken as much time to fill the role of a parent as much as possible since Blood-eye's mother died.

Bristle-hide was her name. Blood-eye bowed her head respectfully as custom to acknowledge the presence of the pack leader. Between the two, there was a deep connection also that was partly because of the same shared blood they had as Bristle-hide was the sister of Ash-eye. Bristle-hide nudged Blood-eye affectionately before proceeding to go and watch the fight develop between Blood-eye's siblings.

Soon, Red-eye would fight the elder Skull-crusher, in a fierce battle for initiation of adolescence. Tomorrow infact.

Blood-eye would never forget her own, when she bested the elder. A feat many young skags failed to achieve.

But even if the elder wasn't bested, young ones would still rise in status, but not as much as those who did defeat the elder. All pack leaders had managed to best one of the elders. In the case of an initiation, many nearby packs would come to watch.

Blood-eye felt the sun hit her back. She rolled happily in the ground feeling relaxed, though her muscles felt the instinctual urge to go out and hunt and kill and to shed warm sticky blood onto the ground from her dying prey.

Blood-eye stopped rolling to warily watch a couple of rakks fly over head scouting the area. Rakks were an enemy of the pack. Blood-eye cursed them for being able to swoop down and attack helpless pups that strayed too far alone. The rakks could leave unharmed and feast upon the dead pups where no skag could reach them. The Skags and rakks had a sort of feud.

Bristle-hide had noticed too. The leader turned and loudly barked a signal. On command a couple of other pack members, Scar-face and Rakk-splitter rushed out to observe the two rakks.

Were there was one, there was always more.

Blood-eye's siblings had not noticed and she let out a warning bark at them. The three fell apart at thier sisters command, and then noticed the rakks circling in the sky.

Blood-eye walked up and nudged them towards the den, not wanting any of them to be picked off. Even though Swift-shadow and Sharp-claw were initiated recently, they were still small enough to be targeted by the rakks.

Sharp-claw growled reluctantly at Blood-eye before stalking inside, no doubt wanting to fight the rakks.

There was tense silence, Blood-eye watched the two circle, once more then disapear into the horizon. Blood-eye sighed relieved, at least they weren't going to attack.

Blood-eye waited until all was clear, then moved from the entrance of the den, her siblings spilled out happily resuming their fight.

Scar-face jumped out of the way growling half-heartedly at the packs young members.

Scar-face was the same age as Blood-eye, almost at the end of their adolescence. Blood-eye always had noticed that Scar-face seemed to trail after her where possible, though Blood-eye didn't know why. Scar-face was a good companion and smart but only a friend. Bristle-hide sure noticed and always teased Blood-eye when Scar-face tried to communicate with her.

The sun was going down, soon it would be time to hunt. She felt energy surge through her bones and hunger sharpening her senses as several of the pack joined Bristle-hide. Scar-face, White-bone, and the elder Skull-crusher.

Then they were off, leaving the den behind to search for food. The group veered away towards a stone path made by humans and cut across it so they could be away from other more aggressive packs.

Blood-eye ran in the back, Scar-face beside her, matching her pace stride for stride. Suddenly, a scent trail crossed her. Bristlehide had smelled it too because she slowed down and began to follow it.

The scent led them up on a small path surrounded by high rocks, then they saw thier prey, humans. Two of them holding large circular blades. Bristle-hide pulled up short behind a bunch of tall rocks. She barked a soft commmand to White-bone to scout for more enemies as the skag was the quickest and best at stalking invisibly.

They waited tense with excitement crackling in the air, as the light grey skag disapeared around the rocks.

In not long, White-bone returned eyes shining in excitement, signalling the all clear. The pack separated at once and prepared to leap on the unsuspecting humans at Bristle-hide's command.

Bristle-hide roared and leapt out. The humans shouted and tried to avoid the massive skag, but unfortunately one stumbled and Bristle-hide pinned the struggling human down. Blood-eye's companions leapt after the other one who was fleeing in fright, but he was headed in Blood-eye's direction.

Blood-eye stood up, towering over the human who skidded to a halt. The human seemed to recognize Blood-eye, because he screamed, "Oh my god! it Riley!"

He raised his weapon but Blood-eye swung her paw and knocked him over scoring her claws across the side of his head. The man fell unconscious from the blow, and Blood-eye roared in delight before picking the man up in her jaws and followed the rest of the excited pack.

They brought the still alive humans back to the den. The pack swarmed around their terrified food and tore in making sure that the youngest got their share first.

The sun set when the pack finished celebrating the hunt and they were settling inside the den. Blood-eye settled into her nest of bones happy but exhausted. Her siblings already asleep their snores and snuffles coupled with their warm bodies was comforting.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood-eye woke up to see faint light filtering through the tunnel and into her section of the den. She got up stretching, jaws stretched in a huge yawn. She shook and carefully stepped around her sleeping companions.

Outside, Blood-eye saw the dark spiky hide of Dark-claw sitting in the dim light. Blood-eye walked and sat beside her father nuzzling him affectionately. He growled in surprise then his eyes softened as he licked the top of his daughter's head.

Today was the day that the many packs would come here in peace for Red-eye's initiation. Both Blood-eye and her father were extremely excited to see the young skag be initiated. Then afterwards, Blood-eye would take her younger sister on her first hunt together as she had always promised.

The sun grew higher in the sky and Blood-eye turned around as a jubilant roar sounded at the mouth of the den, Red-eye burst out eyes shining. Dark-claw met his daughter proudly and nuzzled her head, growling his appreciation and approval.

Soon the rest of the pack filed out early to await the arrival of the other packs.

One of the lower status elders Gray-tooth suddenly barked loudly to get the pack's attention. Blood-eye turned to see several of the areas packs approaching and intermingling peacefully. Blood-eye howled in greetings along with her other pack members.

When all five packs had arrived, they spent until sun high mingling and sharing stories.

Before long, they were gathered in a ring with a nervous Red-eye awaiting her elder Skull-crusher inside the ring. The young skag looked back at Blood- eye, who nodded at her for comfort. Red-eye looked back her stance stubborn and determined, wanting more than anything to succeed as her sister did.

Blood-eye knew her sister was a fine fighter, but she wouldn't best the elder.

Skull-crusher stepped forward, his lean muscles rippling. Without further ceremony, they started. Red-eye and the elder circled slowly not taking thier eyes off eachother. Skull-crusher roared and leapt his long claws glinting, Red-eye dodged swiftly escaping his claws. She lashed out but missed.

The pack howled in excitement as the two leapt at eachother. Skull-crusher scored his claws across Red-eye's ribs, the young skag yelped as it drew blood.

These initiations weren't a nice thing at all.

Red-eye wasn't fazed. She dodged around Skull-crusher and bit his hind leg hard, releasing a spray of blood. Blood-eye barked in approval for her youngest sister.

The two fought with increased ferocity. Red-eye wounded her elder four times, but she took much of the beating. Finally the elder knocked the exhausted Red-eye down and held her down. Skull-crusher roared in triumph and the other packs joined in, howls echoing into the bright sky.

Red-eye scrambled up proud of herself.

As custom dictated, Skull-crusher rested his head on hers and with a single claw made a deep mark in her fore shoulder. The elder stepped back, then the other packs swarmed around the newest adolescent, congratulating her.

Blood-eye waited till they dispersed and stepped up to her sister, unable to describe how proud she was. While nobody was looking, the two slipped away together leaving everybody else confused. The two would together go on the hunt Blood-eye had always promised.

Red-eye was limping slightly, but she wasn't going to be deterred from hunting.

They left the den far behind Blood-eye taking a familiar hunting route traveled countless times by the pack. Blood-eye pulled up as a new scent crossed her. She signalled to Red-eye with a small growl. Blood-eye nudged her sister directing her along the scent trail.

The smell was another human, not too far away by itself.

Blood-eye followed her sister closely until they reached it. Crouched behind the rocks they saw a small midget human walking around making high pitch grumbling noises to itself and swinging its weapon around at the rocks.

It was alone. Blood-eye was about to give the signal to attack when an odd horrible scent crossed her. She swung around, nothing was there, though she thought she heard footsteps.

Red-eye was too intent upon the human to notice, she waggled her hind quarters excitedly and was about to leapt when voices shouted out and the sound of gunfire hitting the rocks reached them.

The human screamed and ran up away holding its weapon to strike but it fell moments later blood pouring from holes in its chest. Blood-eye barked at Red-eye and they saw what they were facing.

Humans wearing bright yellow armour and robots ran at them shouting. Blood-eye roared as bullets hit the ground around her. She reared and let out a stream of acid at one of the humans.

He fell to the ground screaming, "it's Riley! Noooo not Riley! Kill Riley! UUUGHHH..."

Then he lay still coated in deadly acid, but there were more. Blood-eye barked at her sister telling her to run and reared facing the incoming humans.

Gunfire scattered around her, and Blood-eye felt several bullets pierce her shoulders, but she was hardly fazed. She leapt at another man pulling him on the ground, in panic, he punched Riley in the mouth, she felt the sting but proceeded to tear his face apart.

She felt satisfactation as she tore this threatening humans flesh apart. She would not let these bastards kill her sister, they could try, but they would regret it.

Then there was a blunt force hitting her head. Blood-eye was momentarily fazed and more bullets hit her. She roared in pain and reared knocking back the robots with a fierce acid wave.

_No!_ She thought, _you bastards won't kill me, you will pay!_

Then she heard a terrified roar, she turned around loosening her grip on the downed man under her claws. There were several robots farther away, who had somehow caught Red-eye, and now held the struggling skag in a net.

Blood-eye roared in fury, they would not take her!

Blood-eye was about to leap away when a blade sliced through the back of her leg. No! She thought desperately as more bullets pierced her. She trembled the collapsed, her eyes fixed upon her sister being dragged away.

_Nononono_... Blood-eye tried to drag herself up, but she had no more energy, her strength was sapped. Her vision grew dark as the other humans departed, dragging away Red-eye.

Blood-eye made one final attempt to get up, but instead sank into darkness.

Blood-eye flickered her eyes open, the ground was soaked in blood, her own blood. She felt dizzy and weak as she got up. Then it suddenly came back to her, those humans, Red-eye!

Blood-eye knew she'd never find her sister, but she raced back to the den. Bristle-hide would help, the whole pack would help.

But Blood-eye regretted even coming within sight of the den. The ground was soaked with blood and splattered on the walls, dead humans lay around ripped open, but what greeted Blood-eye, was the sight of her whole entire pack, slaughtered.

No... Blood-eye limped over whimpering, grief searing her. Is couldn't be happening, what did the pack do to deserve this? Everyone, Scar-face, Bristle-hide, White-bone, the worst part was the fact that all of Blood-eye's family members were dead.

Every pack member had been dragged out and piled up outside the den.

Blood-eye had no more energy, she lay down beside the bullet riddled body of her father, she roared her grief, and tore at the ground.

This couldn't be happening, why did the humans kill them? What would they do with Red-eye? How would Blood-eye save her sister?

Blood-eye glared at the bodies, swearing vengeance. She would kill those bastards In The most brutal way possible, but how?

Blood-eye sank to the ground hoping to find comfort from the cold bodies. But none came. She sank into a shallow and uneasy sleep pain radiating from the bullet wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3! Please leave review if you liked it!**

Blood-eye woke up, the sun had long gone down it was dark out. She knew there was nothing she could do if she stayed by her dead pack.

Another pack would just move in, chase her away, and possibly kill her.

Blood-eye gave her last respects, then shakily stood up and began walking. She had no idea how long she would walk for, or where she was going, she was just going to go somewhere.

Every once in awhile, Blood-eye passed by another pack,or human encampment, but she took long detours around them, not in any mood for a fight.

For days, Blood-eye traveled killing anything in her path with anger and pain fuelling her muscles. She began to wonder how she would find those humans, and even save her sister. She would need help, but how?

Skags didn't understand everything, but they understood humans to some extent and understood their language. The skags knew that the humans were taking away pack members that were never seen again.

The skags knew that there was also a war going on between humans right now.

Blood-eye would need to track the scent of those humans, she berated herself angrily, why didn't she think of it before?

She turned around new energy surging through her loped back the way she came and found the path she had taken Red-eye hunting on hoping that the scent would still be there.

As she reached the spot, she sniffed the air, determined as ever to find the trail. Soon Blood-eye caught whiff of it, it was faint, but enough there to track them.

At first the going was slow, but as she traveled, faster than she realized, more signs were fresher, a destroyed pack blood coating the ground and even the smell was growing fresher.

In a couple of days Blood-eye had no rest, and she realized that the humans were moving slowly or she was faster than she realized, because he scent was so fresh, she could tell every scent apart.

Red-eye.

Then, Blood-eye came across yelling and gunfire. Blood-eye could smell the horrid smell of those robots and humans but nothing of her sister, it seemed there were less humans than before.

Blood-eye crept amongst the rocks staying hidden, then she saw them. Crouched behind a destroyed smoking thing, the humans called a vehicle, were the humans and robots in the yellow armour, they were shooting guns at another opposite destroyed vehicle.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of Red-eye.

Blood-eye growled in frustration, then she saw who the humans in yellow were firing at. Another man who seemed to be wounded blood coming from several bullet holes in his leg.

Blood-eye could make out some of what the humans said, "you...bandit scum...fight...coward!"

The single man shouted, "go...hell Hyperion...!"

Hyperion? Was that what those murderers were called? For some reason, as the humans slowly converged on their target, Blood-eye got the instinctual urge to save the man who was alone.

Blood-eye breathed in deeply and stood up letting out a huge roar. The attackers whipped around faces pale, the were yelling more now, but Blood-eye was too angry to even try to make it out.

She reared and spat a ball of acid right into one of the human's face. He screamed and fell writhing on the ground as the acid ate him away. Blood-eye felt satisfactation filling her then she pounced at another man knocking him to the ground stunning him.

There were two robots, they pelted Blood-eye with bullets but she growled and shook the pain off. Quickly she finished them off, ripping them apart leaving them sparking on the ground.

Blood-eye at last turned to the man, rage swelling inside of her. The man was groaning, and before he could get up Blood-eye pushed him back down. The man screamed and Blood-eye was going to kill him, but decided better of it, she had a different idea.

With a claw, she ripped of his mask, his eyes were white with horror.

Blood-eye then scored her claws deep across his face, and around his eyes in one long mark.

_Remember me, _she thought, _never forget me, ever_.

She let the human up who was to afraid to register he pain, and she sat back with a bump and began to clean her claws, trying to be non-aggressive as possible.

the man ran off screaming in some random direction, but it didn't matter.

Out of one eye, Blood-eye could see the man push himself up obviously curious but wary of her.

Blood-eye slowly turned towards him, this man, though she could smell fear scent pouring off of him, was surprisingly curious, he started talking, his voice slightly muffled by the red helmet he had on.

"Hi there...Riley?...thank you...helping...won't hurt you..." For some reason, Blood-eye liked this human. She got up and walked over to him slowly, she was curious about the fact that he didn't attack her at all.

Blood-eye lowered her head to show respect as she would to Bristle-hide. The man clearly mistook it for aggression though, he stumbled back and his wounded leg failed him. He cried out in pain, but held is gun upwards at Blood-eye.

She noticed his leg was twisted strangely, it must be broken.

Blood-eye kept going, the human didn't move. For some reason she wanted to help him, he couldn't walk and needed somewhere safe. Blood-eye lay down nearby him and motioned to him to climb on her back.

Unfortunately he didn't understand at first, he continued to talk to Blood-eye but she paid it no mind, until she heard the words, take and Sanctuary.

What was this Sancutary,why did Blood-eye even know that word. She scanned her memories, until suddenly it came to her.

_Sitting close to her mother in that comfortable nest when she was a young pup, asking Ash-eye about the world, Ash-eye telling her daughter of the humans and how they had a place nearby, _

_they called it a city, Santuary._

_Blood-eye asked if they would ever go there, her mother laughed with a growl, they would never go there. That place was full of evil humans like the rest of the world._

But this human was from Sanctuary, so why didn't he attack?

Blood-eye, well, every Skag in the area knew that Sancuary was only a day and a half run from here, it was an important thing to know since humans seemed to enjoy hunting skags for sport.

She growled and motioned to him three more times till he understood. Surprise radiated from him. He dragged himself the short distance over and tentatively and slowly pulled himself onto Blood-eye's back.

He was slightly heavy and Blood-eye allowed him to get comfortable before standing up.

this was insane! Why was she doing this? The pack would for sure disapprove, and probably kill him.

The man was breathing heavily, and Blood-eye could feel a lot of blood coming from the wound, if she wanted to have this human live, she would have to turned in the direction that Sanctuary was and took off running as hard as possible without tiring out quickly.

She was a long fast sprinter, coming with her powerful abilities, at full speeds she could easily outrun many other skags, this ability served her well, though the smell of the barely conscious man on her back, was very enticing.

Blood-eye managed to ignore her instinctual urge and made really good progress throughout the day, not stopping for anything, even to eat. As the day was longer, Blood-eye noticed that even though the human managed to hold on, his breathing grew slower, he seemed to be trying not to pass out.

Blood-eye ran as fast as she could but the man eventually passed out. It was sometime past the middle of the night when the man suddenly went limp, he slipped off Blood-eye's back.

Blood-eye skidded to a halt and turned around. The human lay on the ground unconscious. He was alive at least though.

Blood-eye nudged him, wondering how the heck she could help him. When the man never moved, Blood-eye just decided she would have to carry him. He was at least small enough that Blood-eye could carry him by wrapping her jaws gently around his middle section.

The smell of blood though, also the fact that she could taste it, was making her stomach growl and mouth water, but somehow she managed.

Eventually, when he sun was rising, Blood-eye stopped, she was getting exhausted now. Her mouth was sore and so was her neck.

She stopped scanning for a safe place to stay, this area was soon to be infested with bullymongs, and other hostile packs.

Bullymongs were a hated enemy and a powerful enemy too.

Blood-eye finally found a little rock overhang in a cliff face that could work. She carried the human over and set him down gently right in front of her where she could watch him. She lay back agains the rock and soon closed her eyes, feeling her belly gnaw with discomfort.

Blood-eye eventually fell into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of murder and death, and her family would flash before her eyes making her heart ache with loss.

Blood-eye woke up later that evening to see the human sitting up watching her. Just watching her, though he gripped his weapon tightly and seemed to squeeze it harder when Blood-eye woke.

Blood-eye stared back, and he looked away, good, he wasn't trying to challenge her.

Blood-eye stood up yawning and stretched. She shook her self out then decided it was time to leave, she lay down and motioned to the man to get on her back the same way as yesterday.

Then she set off. hopefully, she could be there before nightfall, but it was hard to say.

Blood-eye ran along a path made by humans that she knew would lead her to Sanctuary, but as she was running she pulled up short snow flying up when a huge shadow crawled out of a hole in the rock, followed by more.

Bullymongs!

They blocked the road and more nests were stretching out in the way, there was no way for her to get through. Blood-eye thought frantically, luckily the creatures hadn't seen her yet, but it was only a matter of time.

There was only one option, she couldn't fight, since she was hopelessly outmatched, but perhaps she could run past them. Blood-eye backed away so she could get a good start, and turned and barked at the human, though he wouldn't understand, she was telling him to hold on tight.

Blood-eye took off the man was surprised to, she saw one of the bullymongs roar, another started running towards her, a relatively small one, she would jump over it, but then it suddenly burst in blood and went rolling a little ways before skidding to a halt headless.

At least the human was of some use.

Another bullymong ran after her, and was chucking rocks at her but she was running too fast. Unfortunately the creatures wouldn't give up, they ran after her even though she was quickly gaining speed and leaving them far behind. They pursued her all the way to a bend in the road past a human encampment before finally giving up.

After she was sure that they had quit pursuing her she slowed down panting hard. Behind her, the human said something, but she couldn't understand what he said anyways. Blood-eye slowed down, she was nearby now, she could take a slower pace.

Blood-eye observed some rakks circling off in the distance but they made no move to attack. Hunger made Blood-eye dizzy, but she wasn't going stop. Blood-eye traveled past and turned at a fork in the road, she heard yelps of joy, and stopped sneaking to the edge of a cliff to see young pups running around and play fighting.

An elder barked at the two making them stop. They then exchanged glances and raced up to their elder with joyful squeaks and bowled him over. Blood-eye sighed feeling bitterness, she was alone now, her pack was gone, making her an outcast.

Blood-eye turned away head down and continued along the last stretch, the pups mother let out a growl and Blood-eye heard protesting growls in response. Blood-eye managed to feel some amusement remembering when she and her siblings ambushed Bristle-hide. They were in trouble, but the pack couldn't deny their innocence as young pups.

Blood-eye carried the man up to the gate and he slowly and carefully slipped off her back.

The two stared at each other before he spoke, "thank you...saved me...never forget."

Blood-eye snorted and nudged him with her head before she turned and raced off, not wanting to be caught around humans at any point. Just because this human hadn't hurt her, it didn't mean that the others would.

Now she only had to think of her future. Blood-eye could go back to her den and try to stay there and defend it, but the thought of seeing those bodies made her sick. She could try to start a new life, find a new home, and live alone. Or she could find a new pack.

Blood-eye thought she could explore the world, roam and continue to be homeless, but it didn't really appeal to her.

She kept running, deciding to start by going back. And what about her sister? Perhaps Blood-eye would never find her, she would have accept that Red-eye was gone. Her heart throbbed in her chest, it wasn't fair.

But, to think of it, Blood-eye was free to do what she wanted, not bound by rules or a leader, even her name.

It was slightly freeing.

Blood-eye did think she liked the name Riley. It was time to start over, start a new life. Her name would only bring pain to her, pain that she didn't want. And Blood-eye-

No not Blood-eye, Riley, would become the most feared creature to ever live, one way or another.

If she could have, she would have smiled in glee.

It was time for a new life.

Riley turned away from her old home and ran not knowing where to go, just to go and kill. To build her reputation.


	4. Chapter 4

The bandit screamed as Riley held him down and ripped apart his chest, feeling satisfaction as his blood ran all over the ground and his flesh ripped warm under her claws.

His struggles slowed and he stopped moving all together. Riley snorted disdainfully at the other bandits that tried to kill her, but failed miserably. The carnage lay around her new temporary home and the smell of fresh killed humans filled her nostrils.

It had been two months since her pack had been killed. Over that time, Riley had traveled far and seen many places and creatures, and even learned new things about humans that she never would have learned before.

She had grown huge, she was far stronger and fiercer than ever, and had more abilities with acid that she learned. Her muscles were large, and Riley even dwarfed most alpha skags.

At the moment, Riley was staying in an abandoned den that she found out in some desert, she had been in this desert for three weeks, stirring up fear from the humans in the area.

Riley sure had a reputation, even amongst other skags. Packs now feared her across many places, and she had a large bounty over her head. She learned that the bastards that killed her pack were a group of humans who called themselves Hyperion. They even tried to kill her many times but failed.

For now it was only bandits who Riley raided not long ago stealing three of them to eat. They had tasted good.

Riley dragged two of the less mangled bodies to her den, but threw the others on the edge of the territory already full of human bodies. Something else could eat them but the other two were in great condition. She settled into her nest and proceeded to wolf the bandits down in a few bites each.

Riley sat cleaning her claws and licking the scraps of meat off the ground, her stomach full, making her sleepy.

This was too easy, she needed something challenging to kill, but what? Bandits were simple, plus stupid and slow, and her hide had grown hard and very impenetrable to bullets. In fact she was bored.

Riley thought for awhile, she could move on and find a new home with new enemies, she could go and slaughter a camp of bandits, but she already did that a few days ago.

She rolled over, the sand was comfortable, and even though it got very to out, she found she sort of enjoyed the heat, it seemed to suit her liking. Riley lay back content. The meal made her tired and her eyes were just closing when suddenly a roar sounded outside of the den.

Riley was jolted awake irritated, what now? More bandits?

Riley peered cautiously out of the den. Just because she was powerful, it didn't mean she should just go and throw herself into immediate danger. There was shouting, and some bandits appeared carrying some sort of dead thing.

She snorted, it smelled good, but she knew they were going to try and bait her.  
Riley stayed in the shadow of her den and watched as they threw it out and ran away. More bandits crouched around holding guns towards the mouth of her cave muttering amongst themselves.

Riley ignored them and crawled back into her nest. The bandits could rot for all she cared, the she had the urge to go and kill them all, but it was probably a bad idea.

Riley closed her eyes, and fell asleep, though only partially as she wanted to stay alert.

It was good she did because hours later voices sounded directly outside the den. Riley woke up huffing, annoyed that they wouldn't leave. They were yelling into the den, all of them were outside it. Fools.

It was darker outside when Riley crept to the entrance, she braced herself feeling more rested and burst out surprising them. Riley let out a savage roar and he humans scattered disordered and panicked.

Riley jumped and hit the ground releasing an acid wave onto five of them. She roared as bullets bounced off her hide and reared swinging her paws ripping a bandits neck out. He let out a gurgled cry before falling on the ground to bleed out.  
The other bandits tried to run away, but Riley wasn't going to let them she drew in breath and released a spray of acid, and covered the bandits they all fell screaming and slowly melted.  
Riley watched them with a terrible glee. She roared in triumph and walked over to their car. Might as well destroy it. Riley let out a spray of acid at it and coated the thing.

Satisfaction filled her as it slowly melted and smoked.

She leapt away and watched it blow up. That was too easy.  
Riley retired to her nest, at least she could sleep now, and hopefully there'd be no more interruptions.

The next morning Riley left her nest feeling up to a new day. Today she felt like raiding another bandit camp, she roamed away from her territory looking for the nearest bandit camp.

She learned in her travels that anything, camps, nests, whatever, was quickly repopulated after being destroyed, it confused Riley, but in the end it didn't matter because there would always be things to kill.

Riley looked out into the opening of the desert at the very far edge of her territory, she scanned the area for intruders as had become a habit since the first week of coming to this desert.

Riley continued down the rocky slope and leapt to the bottom in a puff of sand.

She took off loping towards the nearest bandit camp she had raided last week. The bandits were sure to have repopulated there. Riley watched a physco bandit as she learned they were called, patrolling the outside of the camp, little flimsy walls were set up around the buildings. An easy jump.  
Riley stood up from where she crouched and let out a huge challenging roar, alerting the physco.

The bandit yelled something about meat and blood than charge at Riley.

She waited till the last moment and rammed into him, slicing his stomach open. Riley proceeded onto the camp, on a blood lust rampage she had learned to feel in her weeks of solitude.

Everything seemed to be red and she could hear her own pulse as she ripped apart bandit after bandit until nobody was left. But at he same time, she felt a deep seated rage that she had always felt when she rampaged, a hatred towards the humans.

Riley had never forgotten what Hyperion did, and taking it out on horrible bandits felt good.

Soon she was standing in carnage and gore, splattered all over the buildings and ground. Her adrenaline began to slowly die down, making her feel

exhausted and for some reason, sadness set in.

She shook her head to clear her memories. She couldn't falter now, she had to stay strong for herself. The memories began to clear and she jolted herself out of her trance.

It was time to go back.

Riley made her way back to the den slowly leaving the bandit camp behind. When she was about to begin the climb up the slope, she thought she heard footsteps behind her.

She whipped around growling scanning the wasteland. Nothing was there.  
Riley leapt swiftly up the rocks and walked along the path. The sound of crumbling rock hit her ears, Riley scanned the rocks uneasy, still, nothing was there.

She plodded back to her den hearing nothing again.

She began to relax, when suddenly a round smoking object bounced down infront of the den. She stared at it then suddenly, it exploded.

The explosion blew apart he rock and sent her tumbling backwards a couple meters, head fuzzy from the blast. Riley got up shaking her head and saw standing in the dust a very tall person.

Or was it a human? It certainly wasn't a bandit and it held a blue glowing sword  
She growled angrily, and faced him/her, Riley didn't know.

The human suddenly leapt at her sword raised. Riley leapt back just in time too managing to avoid her foot being cut off. Riley roared and released a spray of acid.

But the human flickered and disapeared. What the was this thing? Riley didn't care, she just felt energy surging in her muscles. This thing was going to pay.

Riley swiped at it and almost ripped her claws across the things ribs, it rolled swiftly to her side and slashed at her with its sword. Riley felt the blade tear through her flesh. She roared and swung around knocking the skinny human on the ground.

Before she could deal the finishing blow, bullets from behind bounced off of her hide, one peirced the back of her leg. Pain radiated from that spot. Unfortunately, Riley never saw who it was because the sword suddenly sliced her back leg, and she tripped and landed heavily on her side.

For the first time in a long time, Riley felt fear. Is this what it was like? To be hunted and killed slowly?

As she pushed herself up the blunt end of a gun or fist, connected with her head and she fell back down mind spinning. Something small peirced her neck, then everything went black.


End file.
